rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Team MAID
Team MAID is a Beacon Academy team led by Ivory Dietrich. They are infamous for their incredibly high friendly fire ratio. However, when they get the job done, they get it done, so regardless of their terrible teamwork, they are often called in for some high-risk missions. They can be considered as the spiritual successors of Team EHVA. They share a friendly rivalry (or according to Maki, a fight to the death) with Team MANA. Team MAID A bunch of misfits that accidentally became teammates. Composed of the loose cannon, Maki Kuronami, the doctor-in-training, Azalea Rappaccini, the truth seeking detective, Ivory Dietrich and the nameless scholar, Dunkelblau Noname. Though not entirely friends with each other, they are all quite close. Members * Maki Kuronami: The face of the team, and a bit of a bitch. * Azalea Giacomo Rappaccini: The medic and support fire of the team, and the one who plays the straight (wo)man role. * Ivory Dietrich: The leader of the team. Can easily be mistaken for a playboy for having three girls as teammates. * Dunkelblau Noname: The vanguard and co-leader of the team. She's pretty distant and weird in odd ways. Establishment Either it was a joke or an elaborate plan on Ozpin's part, their team was named MAID. As such, Ivory is often the butt of many jokes, often being called the "leader of the maids". Alternately, since Noname is always referred to as Noname instead of Dunkelblau, Ivory often advertises his team as being Team MAIN instead of Team MAID. His teammates disagree though. Despite how silly their name is, they are recognized as some of the most dangerous teams to work with, due to Maki Kuronami. Teamwork If there's one thing this team has, it's self-sustaining. Every member is out for themselves, not relying on each other too much. Majority of their respective fighting styles clash with another member's fighting style as well, making teamwork pretty difficult. Not counting Ivory and Noname, they actually actively try to hit each other if they ever get in the way. However, what they lack in team unity, they make up with incredibly competitive prowess. Ironically, it's because of their lack of unity that their true teamwork is established. "Unity through rivalry!" Recently though, Ivory and Noname had done efforts to unite the team into a more organized group, taking inspiration from Team JNPR's teamwork in recent school activities. Azalea is becoming easier to work with. Maki? The less said, the better... Teamwork Style Maki usually act as the main offense of the team, being capable of shredding through hundreds of low-ranking enemies. Azalea is a long-distance shooter, making her good for support fire. Or extremely rarely, assists Maki in rushdown as Beatrice. Ivory often coordinates the team, using his dagger to set up a united attack on a powerful enemy. Noname fulfills a more all-around duty as an assist for Maki or a co-shooter with Azalea. Sometimes, she replaces Ivory as a leader, taking charge of the team in his stead. This is usually the case when he has a good plan in mind that requires setting up. Duty in Beacon Unofficially, they are the ones investigating the actions of Astraea, a seedy combat training facility as official documents say. They have ties with Xanadu Kuroha, it's current leader. Outside of their school life, they tend to hang out with members of Team OGRE, a mercenary by the name of Kurai Jack Jade and a soldier, known as Black Weston, and his rather colorful team, Team BLAM. Oftentimes, the rest of the MAIDs, besides Maki hangs out with Team MANA. Trivia *In a way, each member of the team represents an aspect of the non-RWBY, original version of Maki. Azalea represents her carefree and rebellious nature, as well as her hidden dark side. Ivory represents her analytical prowess and future leadership skills. Noname represents her mysterious heritage and eccentric behaviors. *Team MAID was originally suppose to be Team MAKI, but as I can't find good historical characters to use for the letter "K", plans changed. Category:Fan Team Category:Team MAID